puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryōgoku Peter Pan (2010)
|venue=Ryōgoku Kokugikan |city=Tokyo, Japan |attendance=8,800 |lastevent = Wrestling Tonkotsu 2010 |nextevent = DDT Ruins Pro-Wrestling |event=Peter Pan |lastevent2=2009 |nextevent2=2011 }} was a professional wrestling event promoted by DDT Pro-Wrestling (DDT). The event took place on July 25, 2010, in Tokyo at the Ryōgoku Kokugikan. The event featured nine matches, three of which were contested for championships. The event aired on Fighting TV Samurai and the dark match was broadcast on Ustream. Production Background In 2008, DDT set a goal of promoting a show in the Ryōgoku Kokugikan. Since 2009, DDT began annually producing shows in the Ryōgoku Kokugikan held in the summer, becoming DDT premier annual event and the biggest event in the independent circuit of Japanese wrestling. The first show ended up being a financial success with the promotion selling almost 9,000 tickets, leading DDT to announce a second show in the following year in the Ryōgoku Kokugikan. Leading to the event, Kota Ibushi was scheduled to face Naomichi Marufuji in a match. However the match had to be changed, due to Ibushi being sidelined with an shoulder injury. It was announced that Kenny Omega would replace Ibushi in his match. Because of this, Omega had to vacate the Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship he was holding with Mr. #6 and Riho since June 13, and Great Kojika was declared champion on July 20 so that he could defend the title at Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2010. Storylines The Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2010 event featured nine professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. who faced Daisuke Sekimoto for the KO-D Openweight Championship|180px]] The Ryōgoku Peter Pan was main evented by Daisuke Sekimoto making his fifth title defense of the KO-D Openweight Championship against HARASHIMA. On April 5, 2009, Sekimoto and HARASHIMA took part of a battle royal to decide the 1º contender to the KO-D Openweight Championship, in which HARASHIMA won the match after eliminating Sekimoto. The following month, HARASHIMA won the KO-D Openweight Championship. Meanwhile, Sekimoto made his last appearance for the promotion. In February 2010, Sekimoto made his return to the promotion at DDT's sub-brand Union Pro Wrestling, defeating Shuji Ishikawa to win the KO-D Openweight Championship on February 28. Afterwards, Sekimoto began clean sweep of DDT, defeating Kota Ibushi, Masa Takanashi, Sanshiro Takagi and Shuji Ishikawa in a rematch between March and June. During this time, on May 30 HARASHIMA defeated MIKAMI in the finals to win the 2010 King of DDT, setting up the main event for the event. This match would mark HARASHIMA's second consecutive Ryōgoku Peter Pan main event. , who was originally supposed to Kota Ibushi but instead faced Kenny Omega|180px]] In the semi main event, Kenny Omega replaced his tag team partner Kota Ibushi in match against Pro Wrestling Noah's Naomichi Marufuji. On May 4, 2010 at Max Bump, Ibushi unsuccesfully challenged Daisuke Sekimoto for the KO-D Openweight Championship. After failing to win the KO-D Openweight Championship, Ibushi was challenged to a match by Pro Wrestling Noah's Naomichi Marufuji on June 13. The two were originally supposed to face each other in April 2009, but Marufuji was sidelined with an injury that took him out of action for the rest of that year. Leading to the event, it was announced that Ibushi was sidelined with an shoulder injury, leading his partner Kenny Omega to replace him. Because of this, Omega had to vacate the Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship he was holding with Mr. #6 and Riho since June 13, and Great Kojika was declared champion on July 20 so that he could defend the title at Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2010. The event also featured an handicap match where Danshoku Dino faced HG and RG. In May 2010, following rumors that HG and RG were going to retire and never had the chance to retire due to HUSTLE closing, DDT announced that RG would face Danshoku Dino at the event. Dino was furious at the news that his fellow gay wrestlers were retiring, leading to lock himself in the DDT Office for 13 days. The match was set until RG, HG’s inserted himself into to the match, leading DDT to announce a Handicap match between Dino and HG and HG. , who took part in the Captain's Fall six-man tag team match|180px|left]] Also in the event, Sanshiro Takagi, Munenori Sawa and Michael Nakazawa faced Yago Aznable, MA Hoshitango and Anabel Taro in a captain's fall match. On celebration of its 30th anniversary, DDT's craziest storyline featured parodies of the famous giant fighting robots. In November 2009, Yoshiaki Yago left DDT, when the DDT roster trapped him in the locker room, in order for him to not never for KO-D Openweight Championship again due to being considered very dangerous. Several months later, an unknown wrestler by named Yago Aznable, won a contract in a Battle Royal/Ladder match to join DDT when the contract fell into his arms as he was entering the ring. Afterwards, there doubts on his real identity, leading him to reveal himself to be the returning Yoshiaki Yago. Shortly after, he was joined by Michael Nakazawa, starting a feud with Sanshiro Takagi, who wanted Yago to leave the promotion. Yago would be joined by DJ Nira and later turned on Nakazawa. They would convinced Hoshitango to join them, leading him to rename himself to MA Hoshitango. The Gundam Gang gained was joined by a new member, who was revealed to be Gentaro. After seeing his errors, Nakazawa joined Takagi and the two were joined by Takagi's partner Munenori Sawa, leading to a Captain's Fall No Disqualification match for the event, where each team had a captain and the match would end when the captain of a team was pinned or submitted. Leading to the event, Takagi gave the leadership of their team to Michael Nakazawa after handing down the helmet of his RX-78 Gundam costume, signifying a change of leadership. Event As in the previous year, Michael Nakazawa's anal blast was held as the opening ceremony. The amount of gunpowder was twice that of the previous year. Announcer Hidekazu Tanaka was the host of the ceremony and Masahiro Chono triggered the detonation. In the dark match preceding the main card, Sanshiro Takagi and Munenori Sawa from Battlearts defended the KO-D Tag Team Championship in a Falls Count Anywhere match against the team of Jun Kasai and Kamui from Pro-Wrestling Freedoms. The match quickly spilled outside of the ring and all over the building. On the main card, Mr. #6 teamed with The Great Kojika from Big Japan Pro Wrestling and Riho from Ice Ribbon to unify their Sea of Japan 6-Person Tag Team Championship with the UWA World Trios Championship held by the team of Hikaru Sato, Keisuke Ishii and Yoshihiko, and the Jiyugaoka Six-Person Tag Team Championship held by the team of Kudo, Yasu Urano and Antonio Honda. The gauntlet match saw the participation of Manabu Nakanishi from New Japan Pro-Wrestling who teamed with Poison Sawada Julie. The next match involved Tajiri from the newly founded Smash promotion. In the sixth match, Naomichi Marufuji from Pro Wrestling Noah was originally supposed to face Kota Ibushi, however, due to Ibushi suffering an injury before the show, his tag team partner Kenny Omega was named as his replacement. Results Gauntlet match References Category:Events Category:DDT Events Category:Peter Pan